


Dance for me

by kquein_mab



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Depression, Drinking, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hansol - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Smoking, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, YouTube, jelousy, markhyuck if you squint, non-au, taeten if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kquein_mab/pseuds/kquein_mab
Summary: The room was silent apart from the breathing of both the boys in there. the silence wasn't uncomfortable though, if was warm and wrapped them both up tightly like a blanket. Neither felt the need to change that.After was could have been less than a second or forever, neither boy knew, the sound of Yuta's phone disconnecting from the blue-tooth speakers broke the silence. Sicheng sat up from his position sprawled out on the floor to look at Yuta with an smile that said he was amused by what had just happened. As they looked into each other's eyes from across the practice room a sort of tension seemed to build around them, different to anything that they had really eery felt with each other. the silence grew again as the smiles slowly slipped off of their faced."dance for me?" Yuta asked breathlessly...
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was late. Yuta speculated that it was probably long past midnight as the halls were quiet from a lack of people walking them, and the air felt cold and dark. Yuta was exhausted, his body felt limp and weak, and all of his muscles ached. His head hurt and he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Still, he walked over to the speaker and restarted the song, quickly positioning himself back in the middle of the floor ready to practice again. He let his mind do the dance this time rather than his body. He thought carefully about every move. About which ones needed to be quick and compact, and which ones needed to be larger and drawn out. He thought about his timing and whether or not he was hitting the right accents on the right beats. He thought about how he had to do it perfectly, dance wasn’t just an art in which you can express yourself or create interesting pictures with your body, it’s a science, one that lots of thought must go into to make it right. 

Just as Yuta was starting to lose himself in the strong bass of the music, the door to the small practice room opened, surprising him as he thought he would be the only one still at the company at this late hour. He turned around to see Taeyong standing at the entrance to the room. Yuta wasn’t surprised it was him, if anyone else was up practicing this late it would be Taeyong. Yuta stopped dancing and walked over to the speaker, turning the music off.

“What are you doing up this late?” Taeyong questioned.

“I could ask you the same thing” Yuta responded jokingly, a tired smile tugged at Taeyongs lips.

“Finishing up some recording for the U debut. It’s coming up fast and we can’t start choreographing until the songs are finished” Taeyong answered, sounding as tired as he looked.

“Not surprising,” Yuta acknowledged. 

A comfortable silence settled in the air, neither of the boys wanting to move just yet.

“I just talked to one of the managers.” Taeyong started. Yuta nodded, silently telling him to continue. “They’re adding another member to our group, He is going to debut with us in 127 when the time comes.” 

“What’s his name?” Yuta asked curiously.

“Dong Sicheng. He’s from China and apparently doesn’t know very much Korean. We’re going to have to teach him as much as possible before July.” 

“He’ll have a tutor as well though, right?” 

“Of course” There was a beat of silence. “He’s going to arrive tomorrow Morning at around 11:30, he’ll share a room with you and Taeil.” Taeyong explained

“We’ll make him feel welcome” Yuta assured him.

“Good. We should head home now. It’s already two in the morning.”

Yuta nodded, only then realising just how late it had gotten. He grabbed his bag and phone from the corner of the room and walked over to where Taeyong was waiting for him. They exited the building wrapped in a comfortable silence that had become common between the two of them. After the short 10 minute walk back to the dorms, both Yuta and Taeyong succumbed to their complete and utter exhaustion, collapsing on their respective beds, grossly, without even bothering to shower or change, most likely to regret it in the morning.

\---

Yuta woke up fairly late and feeling as disgusting as he should considering the strenuous work he did yesterday and sleeping without cleaning himself up. With an exhausted sigh he pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom not bothering to pick out clothes beforehand and just grabbing a towel. After brushing his teeth, the first thing he does every morning because he hates the taste of sleep, he pulled off his stinking practice clothing and turned the shower all the way to hot, hoping to rid his body of some of the built up tension in his muscles. After scrubbing and cleansing, Yuta rested his head on the wall of the shower, letting the hot water run down his neck and back relaxing his very sore muscles. He hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist after using it to dry his growing hair.  _ I probably need a trim _ . He thought after karding a hand through his newly tousled hair. Yuta looked at himself in the mirror, he was looking good, nice and fit, his skin looked good, despite last night’s bout of bad hygiene. He smiled smally, glad to be in a positive place with himself having previously dealt with being in a somewhat negative headspace.

After admiring himself for a little while in the mirror, Yuta decided that he should probably leave the bathroom as he watched a droplet of water drip down the front of the condensated mirror, courtesy of his steaming hot shower. 

Yuta unlocked the bathroom door and walked out and to his surprise he was met with Taeyong showing an unfamiliar face around his and Taeil’s room. It was then that he remembered that the new trainee Sicheng was joining the dorms today. The fact that Yuta was clothed in only a white bath towel sitting around his waist suddenly felt a lot more prominent and a little inappropriate. Taeyong, hearing the bathroom door close behind Yuta, turned around to see the half naked boy standing by the door. The stranger also turned to look at Yuta, before averting his gaze to a corner of the room, obviously a little uncomfortable. There was silence, but unlike the silence that Taeyong and Yuta shared the previous night, this one was awkward. After a few seconds that felt a lot longer than they were, Taeyng cleared his throat loudly.

“Yuta. This is Sicheng, remember that I told you he would be arriving today at 11:30” He said, hinting that Yuta should have been up and ready to meet the new member by then. Sicheng removed his eyes from the corner of the room and looked at Yuta, careful to keep his gaze at Yuta’s face, not letting it wander to his bare abdomen. 

“Hi” he said shyly, giving Yuta a slightly nervous smile.

“Um, hi. I’m Yuta” Yuta replied awkwardly. A silent tension hanging in the air as Yuta and Sicheng looked at each other from across the room.

“You should probably get changed,” Taeyong said to fill the uncomfortable air around them.

“Oh, yes, of course. Sorry” Yuta rambled apologies out to both of the boys, briskly walking over to his dresser and pulling out some random clothes, his favorite oversized yellow hoodie, underwear, and a pair of grey sweatpants, before going back into the bathroom to change into them. 

As he backed back into the bathroom and locked the door, he took a deep breath. Trying to rid himself of the lingering embarrassment of the event that just took place. He quickly changed into his clothes and braced himself to enter his room again. 

In the time it had taken Yuta to change, Taeyong had left the room so that Sicheng could unpack his things. Yuta approached Sicheng, who’s back was facing Yuta and was currently taking little bits and bobs out of his suitcase and placing them on a bedside table. Yuta cleared his throat to get his attention, and as he turned around Yuta noticed just how beautiful this boy was. His eyes were a beautiful deep and warm brown color and nose was cute yet elegant at the same time. His lips were rosy and full and there wasn’t a single blemish on his skin. Yuta thought he looked like the definition of perfect, even his hair and eyebrows could rival those of an angel. Yuta was silent for a second before coming to his senses. 

“Hey, I just wanted to apologise about before. I should have remembered that you were coming.” He explained to the newcomer

“Um, it’s ok, don’t worry about it.” Sicheng responded in a very heavy accent that Yuta didn’t really recognise, reminding him that Sicheng wasn’t very good at speaking Korean.

“Do you need help unpacking?” Yuta asked slowly, to try and help Sicheng to understand. 

“Yes please” Sicheng said very formally after a few beats of silence.

“What year were you born?” Yuta questioned, wondering who had to use honorifics.

“1997” Sicheng answered

“I was born in 1995, so that means that I am Hyung,” Yuta said. After he said it, he worried that he sounded mean, but decided not to dwell on it. Sicheng gave a small nod in response and Yuta decided to leave their conversation there, realising that Sicheng was probably freaking out about having to speak lots of Korean now.

Yuta helped Sicheng unpack the rest of his stuff in pleasant silence. 

Once they had finished Yuta realised that he hadn’t eaten all day and was starting to get hungry. He checked his phone for the time. 3:00pm, no wonder he was hungry. 

“Are you hungry?” Yuta asked Sicheng

“Yes, I’m hungry,” Sicheng replied. Yuta smiled at his use of very basic Korean grammar and motioned for Sicheng to follow him. They both walked into the main area of the dorm and were met with the rest of the members of NCT SM rookies. Everyone was excited to meet the new trainee, so it wasn’t until after many introductions that Yuta and Sicheng were able to make their way into the kitchen, where Doyoung seemed to be making something. 

“Hey Doyoung-ah” Yuta said sweetly while leaning over the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

“Hello Hyung, what do you want now.” Doyoung replied not turning from what he was doing.

“We’re hungry,” Yuta said, attempting to act cute to get Doyoung to cook him and Sicheng something.

“Well you’re in luck cause Taeyong-hyung and I are making dinner for the whole dorm, as well as the children, but it won’t be done for maybe another hour and a half.” Doyoung responded only turning to face the boy for the last half of his sentence.

“Oooh, what are you making?” Yuta asked waltzing over to where Doyoung was stirring a pot and attempting to steal a little bit before his hand was swatted away.

“I’m making Kimchi bokkeumbap and taeyong is making tteokbokki. We thought it would be nice to introduce Sicheng to some traditional Korean food as a welcome to the Group.” Doyoung explained.

“That is very nice of you.” Sicheng chimed in from the breakfast bar of the kitchen where he was still standing. Doyoung smiled fondly at the new member, most likely also thinking him and his strong accent cute. 

"Well we all want you to feel welcome here." Doyoung replied kindly. 

"We're going to grab a snack because both of us are hungry now." Yuta said, walking over to the fridge and trying to find a suitable snack.

"Just don't fill up too much hyung, leave enough room for dinner." Doyoung warned

"Don't worry, you all know I'm a bottomless pit when it comes to food" Yuta said cracking a smile. Doyoung smiled too but a confused look remained on Sicheng's face, not understanding what Yuta had just said. Yuta grabbed a box of pre-cut watermelon from the fridge and he and Sicheng walked back to their shared room, they sat on Yuta's bed and started eating the watermelon.

"Where are you from?" Yuta asked, attempting to start a conversation. 

"In China. Wenzhou, Zhejiang." Sicheng responded. "Where are you from, you have a Japan name?"

"I was Born in Osaka. I moved here in 2012." Yuta answered.

"Was It hard?" Sicheng questioned

"Was what hard?" Yuta asked back.

"Moving to Korea from your old country. Not speaking in Korean." Sicheng clarified.

"Yes. It was very hard, but I made friends and that helped." Yuta said. Sicheng took another piece of watermelon, letting the silence grow comfortably. 

"I hope that I get friends so that it will help." Sicheng said after a while. 

"You already do." 

Sicheng and Yuta both smiled small smiles, happy to have made a new friend.

\---

Yuta and Sicheng spent the rest of the time before dinner getting to know each other with all the Korean vocabulary that they knew, only using google translate 3 times, to translate, 'Traditional Chinese Dance', 'Sci-fi', and 'Snow'. They both found it very easy to talk to each other, each topic leading to the next, nothing between them felt forced, everything came very naturally to them. In fact, it was the first time in a while that Yuta had actually let go, the first time in a while where he felt uncontrollably and happily himself, and he enjoyed it. When they were all called into dinner by Hansol both of the boys felt as if they had known each other since they were children. 

Dinner was set out buffet style as the table was too small to seat all of the young trainees in the room. The dining room table was filled with two large pots, one of tteokbokki and one of bibimbap with eggs all around. Banchan side dishes and multiple bowls of rice were also scattered around the table. Everyone grabbed a plate and started to help themselves, taking their food to the living room to group around the coffee table, sitting on the couch or on the floor, food in their laps. Everyone enjoyed the idle chatter of their fellow trainees, and Sicheng, struggling a bit to follow the banter, used the time to observe the others. The boy who had earlier introduced himself as Mark was currently fake wrestling the tan boy he remembered was named Donghyuck while Ten looked on amused, Doyoung ruffled the hair one of the youngest boys, Jeno, and Johnny and Hansol were speaking to each other in very fast and animated Korean. And, as more introductions were made, and people started to have seperate conversations Yuta noticed that Sicheng seemed to be a little bit lost in translation. 

"Are you alright?" Yuta asked, sitting down on the floor next to Sicheng.

"To understand is hard" Sicheng responded, eyes leaping around the room and sounding a little bit overwhelmed. 

"Why don't I help you?" Yuta said, then he thought for a moment. "How about everyone In the room introduces themselves and says a fact about themselves in a way that you can understand. As listening practice." Yuta suggested, hoping his words weren't too complicated.

"That is going to be good," Sicheng replied.

"Ok everyone" Yuta said, gaining everyone's attention. "Everyone is going to do their self-intro for Sicheng in a way that he can understand. Capisce?" 

"Oh, that's a good idea," Johnny said from across the room.

"Who starts?" Ten asked

"Oldest to youngest!" Taeil chanted from across the room.

"Ok, Taeil, take it away," Yuta said cheerily.

"Hi, I'm the oldest hyung, Taeil, and I dropped out of university to become a trainee." There was a smattering of applause and Taeil bowed and blew kisses jokingly to the crowd.

"Hi, I'm super tall Johnny, and I was born in Chicago." Everyone clapped again, and Johnny bowed as well.

"I'm the leader, Taeyong, and I don't like dust" There was more applause along with people calling him funny for saying that as his fact.

"I'm Sicheng's new best friend, Yuta" Yuta said with a cheeky glint in his eyes, and looked down to Sicheng on the floor. "And my nickname is Osaka Prince." People clapped again, but Yuta didn't bow like the rest of the boys had, he just looked right and Sicheng, and Sicheng looked back, both of them feeling full and satisfied under the other's gaze. 

As the game continued Sicheng found out much about his fellow rookies. Hansol's favorite colour is red, Kun is also Chinese, Doyoung's brother is an actor, Ten's real name is Chittapon Leechaiapornkul and was born and raised in Thailand, Jaehyun spent four years in Connecticut, USA, Mark is Canadian, Jeno likes cars, Donghyuck has three younger siblings, Jaemin loves horror movies, and Jisung is afraid of cockroaches. 

"Ok, Sicheng, now it's your turn" Hansol said, looking to Sicheng. 

Sicheng felt nervous underneath everyone's gaze, but he looked over to Yuta, his eyes reassuring, and decided that he would be fine.

"Hello, my name is Sicheng." He paused and looked again to Yuta, who nodded in encouragement, Sicheng noticed Hansol's eyes quickly dart between them before carrying on.

"And I… Sleep with my eyes open?" It came out as more of a question but was met with oos and ahs. 

"Woah, that's so weird." Donghyuck said dreamily. 

"How do you know you did that?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I don't know about that, My mother told me that I do that" Sicheng explained.

"Wow…" Donghyuck said again in awe.

A warm silence enraptured the room full of young boys with full stomachs. 

"We should all probably go to bed soon." Taeyong, ever the leader suggested. "It's getting late and we all have training in the morning."

People started to stand up and clear away their dishes, everyone then started to leave the living room saying their good nights. Yuta and Sicheng helped to clear away some of the bigger dishes before Taeyong shooed them out and told them that they must sleep, stating that he didn't want Sicheng to be tired on his first real day of training.

Taeil and Yuta had already established a routine when it came to getting ready for sleep, both of them dancing around each other in a duo of perfect timing, and Sicheng fit right into the choreography perfectly, making the well rehearsed duo a trio of tired young dancers and singers. Once everyone was into bed, changed and showered they let the tired silence surround them. They would be lying if they said it wasn’t the slightest bit awkward, Taeil and Yuta having to adjust to another body sleeping across the room and Sicheng sleeping in a room with two people whom he had only met that day. Even with the natural friendship that had formed between Sicheng and Yuta, it was still hard for the both of them, not knowing whether or not to talk through the dark or to let the quiet lull them to sleep. Yuta opted for the latter, silently deciding that he wouldn’t want to overwhelm Sicheng with too much talking at the moment. Even with the slightly uncomfortable air in their dorm room, the boys managed to fall asleep without tossing and turning too much. 

That night Yuta dreamt of dancing through water with a faceless angel. It was the first time he had slept peacefully in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sicheng woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, he reached out to his right where his bedside table at home would be but his hand only hit the wall with a soft smack. He looked around the strange room, forgetting where he was temporarily, he noticed the bunk bed across the room housing two other boys. He sat up quickly, only then remembering that he was no longer at home but in Korea, in the SM rookies dorm. Sicheng took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his breathing down. He now reached to his left, successfully locating the actual bedside table rather than the wall, and grabbed his phone off the charger, it read 3:13am. He put it back onto the charger and collapsed backwards onto the bed, lightly hitting his head on the back board, reminding him again that he was not at home anymore. He stood up quietly and tried to make his way through the dark and unfamiliar room to the bathroom without waking the other two boys. Walking very slowly and carefully, he managed to find the room and open the door silently and without tripping over. Once he was fully into the bathroom, he shut the door and turned on the light. Sicheng looked at himself in the mirror, he looked a mess, his hair was standing on end, and his eyes were red, as if he had been crying in his sleep. Underneath them there were dark purple bags, suggesting that though he was just asleep, it wasn’t a very restful one. He turned on the tap, and placed his hands under the cold running water before splashing it onto his face, one time, two times, three times, until he finally felt himself calming down. He turned off the tap and the light and opened the door. He stood in the bathroom doorway for a few seconds, letting his eyes adjust to the dark as much as possible so to be able to safely make the journey back to his bed. When Sicheng made it back to his bed without hurting himself he tucked under the covers and looked up to the dark ceiling. Though it’s childish, in Sicheng’s bedroom at home the ceiling was scattered with glow-in-the dark stars of many different shapes and sizes, and looking up at the dark and empty ceiling gave him a weird feeling. Breathing deeply again he told himself that everything would be fine, that we would make many close friends that would help him get through and learn. He already had a good friend in Yuta and he could tell that the others cared for him and would help him as well. Sicheng kept thinking his encouraging thoughts until his blinks became long and strained, eventually falling back into a somewhat more restful sleep.

\---

Monday morning had been and will always be a struggle for everyone. All of the rookies had to be at the company by eight in the morning for warm up and group dance practice, so everyone was awake and getting ready for the day by seven. Everyone left the dorms at different times to follow out their practiced morning routines, some members preferring to get to the practice room early to stretch or to get breakfast on the way to the company. Taeyong came into Sicheng’s room early in the morning to tell him that they would go to the company together because Sicheng needed to get his schedule and be shown around the building. After grabbing a banana and a piece of toast for breakfast Sicheng and Taeyong set out to the company building.   
Once they had arrived Taeyong guided Sicheng down multiple halls, up many staircases, and even into a few elevators. Sicheng wondered how on earth he would be able to not get lost in this building. It was so huge and he didn’t even notice any landmarks to help him find his way around. After walking through the building for around five minutes Taeyong stopped at a door labeled Kim Daehyun: Junior Manager. Taeyong knocked three times and stood back from the door. No more than a few seconds later the door opened revealing a man, probably in his early forties, with sharp looking eyes and greying hair. He looked slightly confused for a very short amount of time before he quickly recovered, inviting both of the boys into his office. The office was small, there was a desk in the middle of the room facing the door, there was quite a bit of clutter on the desk and the trash can sitting beside it was full to the brim with crumpled up paper. In the right corner of the room there was a bookshelf packed with books of a kind that Sicheng couldn’t decipher as his Hangul wasn’t really up to speed, in the other corner was a very large filing cabinet with a few drawers open and some files hanging out.   
“Sit down Sicheng.” Kim Daehyun said motioning towards the chair that was facing his desk. Taeyong just stood by the door awkwardly waiting for the encounter to finish. Sicheng sat down in the chair and waited for the man to continue. He walked around to the other side of the desk and started looking at the papers scattered around it.  
“Dong Sicheng, yes?” He asked absentmindedly  
“Yes, that’s right” Sicheng replied shyly.  
The man stopped searching his desk and walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled open a drawer that was closed. He started flipping through the files and pulled out one after searching for an awkwardly long time. He opened the file and quickly read one of the papers before letting out a long sigh and sitting back down at his desk. Sicheng shifted awkwardly in his seat and looked back at Taeyong, who, looking just as awkward, gave Sicheng a halfhearted shrug. The man then turned to the computer on his desk and typed something at lightning speed and quickly stood up, giving both of the waiting boys a fright.   
“I won’t be a second.” the man said before swiftly exiting the room.   
Sicheng’s eyes followed the man out of the room before landing back on Taeyong who looked just as confused as Sicheng felt.  
“He seems like a bit of a hot mess” Taeyong said.  
“Is he new?” Sicheng asked   
“Either that or he’s been her too long.” Taeyong replied quietly just before the door to the office opened again.  
The man walked back to his desk holding two pieces of paper, he grabbed a stapler from his desk and attached the pieces together at the corner. He handed them over to Sicheng along with a pen.  
“I need you to sign here” he said pointing to the bottom of the second page.   
Before Sicheng picked up the pen he scanned the pages looking for something he might understand, when he couldn’t find anything he suddenly started to worry about what he was reading. He looked over at Taeyong, who seemed to understand what Sicheng wanted. Taeyong walked over and picked up the piece of paper, his eyes scanning the page. He placed it back down on the desk.  
“Sign it, it’s fine” Taeyong confirmed and Sicheng picked up the pen and wrote his name at the bottom of page two.   
“Good” Kim Daehyun said, looking up from what he was doing to take the paper from Sicheng. He placed the paper back into the file and grabbed an envelope from a drawer in his desk.  
“Here is your schedule for a normal training day, It is subject to change, especially during comeback time, so make sure to check your emails. Taeyong will show you the places in the building that you need to know and nothing more. Dismissed.” He said handing Sicheng the envelope. Sicheng then stood up and the pair of boys left Kim Daehyun’s office quickly and quietly.   
Once they were out Sicheng opened his envelope and checked through his schedule. It was very full. There were hours upon hours of dance classes, Korean tutoring, Rapping and Singing lessons, media training, and time for personal trainers. Sicheng gulped.  
“It looks crazy, I know,” Taeyong said. “But don’t worry, you’ll get used to it, we all did.”  
Sicheng smiled and checked what he would have right now. It seemed that every day started with a group warmup and practice dance technique class for two hours from eight until ten in the morning.   
“Before we go to practice I’ll show you the places that you’ll have schedules.” Taeyong told Sicheng.  
Taeyong showed Sicheng the rooms where he will have Singing and Rapping lessons, The area of the building where classes and tutoring take place, and finally he led them back to the dance practice rooms. They both walked into room number 5a half an hour in the class and apologised to the teacher before joining in quickly.  
Though Sicheng is an accomplished dancer, he had never done hip hop before and was struggling with some of the movements. He watched everyone else dance and he noticed that they all had a particular dance style while all understanding the movement. Taeyong appeared to not have any bones in his body, Ten was structured and passionate, Jisung, while the youngest of the group had a carefree yet technical style, Mark seemed to feel the music in a way that many people can’t, and even Taeil and Doyoung both had a graceful yet energetic air about their dancing. But, out of all the people in the practice room dancing at that moment, The one that Sicheng couldn’t keep his eyes off was Yuta. His personality seemed to change completely while he was dancing. He put in so much energy and his movements were explosive yet controlled and contained, sharp but soft. Everytime Sicheng was struggling through the practice with a certain movement, which was very often, he would look to see how Yuta did it, for some reason, Yuta also danced a lot clearer than most of the other boys making it much easier for Sicheng to try and keep up.   
By the end of the hour and a half that they were dancing they had learnt a short phrase to Fun by Pitbull, a song the Sicheng had never heard before. They all took turns to show the phrase in groups. Everyone was feeling the music and they had really captured the vibe of the song. When It was Sicheng’s turn he was more nervous than he was when he was flown to Korean to audition in the first place. Having to dance hip hop for the first time in front of all of these people who had been training in it since they were very young, some of them were still young children who seemed to be born with the swag needed to dance hip hop. Sicheng got up with Mark and Taeyong and got into position, making sure to stand behind the other two so that he could copy their movements. Sicheng waited sweating nervous buckets for the music to start, hoping that once it did start some form of muscle memory would kick in and help him get through. The music started and Sicheng started to move his legs, then his arms. He tried to listen really hard to the music, tried to feel it and let it help him dance. He couldn’t get it, something felt off about the way he was moving to the music. He tried again to mimic Taeyong and Mark’s movements. He was struggling to get through to the end of the phrase and by the time they neared the end of the first chorus Sicheng’s legs were shaking from nervousness and he thanked whatever God was out there that they hadn’t done the whole song. Once they finished Sicheng looked down embarrassed as the other boys all clapped. The teacher walked over to the speaker and turn the music off.  
“Ok everyone, come into the middle for a warm down.” She called over to everyone who stood up slowly from their seats at the front of the class. Sicheng took a place at the back, still embarrassed about his dancing, and started to follow the stretches that the teacher was doing. Finally, something that he could do right, he thought. He stretched out all of the embarrassment and worry about not getting the routine, and just felt the weirdly satisfying pain of the stretch in his body.  
“Woah, Sicheng you’re really fucking felxible” Donghyuck said, looking back at Sicheng from the front of the studio.  
“Language Donghyuck-ah!” Taeyong scolded him from his own place before looking back to Sicheng as well. “Shit, you are flexible” He said hypocritically. Sicheng laughed happily, glad that he could do something that was impressive  
“Hyung, you can’t tell me not to swear if you're going to swear.” Donghyuck complained, amused.  
“Yes I can, cause you’re like, ten, and I’m twenty two” Taeyong shot back jokingly.  
“Shove off hyung, I’m fifteen” Donghyuck said offended.   
Everyone laughed together, even the teacher let out a slight chuckle.   
“Ok, thank you for today guys.” The teacher said standing up and walking to the corner of the room to grab her stuff.  
“Thank you Miss” Everyone chanted at the same time, surprising Sicheng, who decided he must remember to say those words nextime.  
Everyone dispersed from the middle of the floor to the edges of the room to grab their bags, wipe the sweat off their bodies with towels, and get drinks from drink bottles. It was from here that everyone went their separate ways, The boys set to debut with NCT U going to finish some recording, and the younger kids heading to school. Leaving Johnny, Hansol, Yuta, Kun, and Sicheng, to train within the company building. They were all off to their personal vocal or rapping training and decided to walk together to the lessons.   
“Are you a rapper or a singer?” Johnny asked Sicheng   
“Um, I don’t sing or I don’t rap” Sicheng answered   
“Oh, so you're a dancer?” Johnny asked another question sounding slightly confused.  
“I do traditional Chinese dance,” Sicheng explained.  
“Wow that’s really interesting.” Hansol chimed in “But, you’ve never done hip hop before?”  
“No I have not,” Sicheng told them. “Is it very obvious?”  
“Yeah” Hansol said pointedly before Yuta jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a death glare as Sicheng looked at the ground, slightly offended.  
“No, it’s not obvious, you just need a little practice.” Yuta countered kindly. Sicheng gave in a slightly sad smile, looking down at the ground and continuing to walk towards the music rooms. While Sicheng wasn’t looking Yuta gave Hansol a disappointed glare and Hansol shrugged back as a response. Johnny reached the room where his vocal lessons were in a said bye to the rest of the group, everyone else started to leave the group as they reached their music room and soon only Sicheng remained. He walked a little bit farther until he reached room seven and entered with a knock. Sicheng saw a young looking man sitting at a piano in the music room taking notes about something, he looked up when Sicheng clicked the door shut.  
“Hello Sicheng. Are you ready to sing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am trying my best to be accurate with the timeline but there might me some mistakes later on and I apologize for those:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, this is my first ever fic, ever. Like i havnt even written a fic for any other fandom, or any other thing so please please please tell em of anything that you think that I should improve on or try to do better/differently. 
> 
> I actually wrote this first chapter and I think the next two around 7 months ago and forgot about it but saw it as I was cleaning up my files and really loved it so I deiced to post it to motivate myself to finish it. IDK how long it will be but I have so many Ideas that I want to put in so I will try my best to actually update etc.


End file.
